Through Dragon Eyes
by EmpireofShadow
Summary: My own interpretation of the movie as seen through the eyes of Toothless. -Rated T to be safe-
1. Truth

**Author's Note: I need a break from my usual fandoms. Don't know how often this will be updated, but I plan to do the entire movie from Toothless' point of view. Plan, being the operative word.**

**Disclaimer: Dream Works owns possibly the best dragon movie in history.**

One would be hard pressed to imagine a more foreboding place as that which was present upon the seas, not far from the Viking colony of Berk. The mist seemed wholly unnatural, twisting and creeping as if it had a life of it's own. Thick enough that it seemed that it was trying to strangle you. And, if failing to do that, it also concealed massive slabs of stone that reached high into the sky. So many, and so deadly were they that they might have been the teeth of some great beast, a point supported by the many bits and pieces that clung to the them.

But, if one somehow (by Thor's grace) managed to get far enough inside, one would find reprieve at a somewhat large island whose surrounding waters were bar of these dangers.

Of course, that did not mean you were safe.

The Island itself consisted of a single large mountain, which might have been a volcano a one point, a fact supported by the dull red glow that came from several places on its surface. The beach was a collection of small, sharp stones, with not even a hint of soft sand in sight. If the surrounding stone pillars were the teeth, this would indeed be the creature's tongue.

_Welcome to the Nest. That's right, just the Nest. Not Isle of the Dead, not Hell's Abyss, or any other whimsical name that humans liked to attribute to the places they go. Probably because no human has ever come here…..not a live one at least._

The inside of this mountain was, oddly, rather like the surrounding ocean. Hundreds of stone pillars hanging just above a mist a strangling thick mist. Except, this wasn't the traditional white mist, no, it was red and glowing and pulsing like an obscene amalgamation of the heart. It was the most dominant source of like in this cavern, casting a hellish light on everything it touched.

_Homey, eh?_

There were no bats here, no rats, you wouldn't even find so much as a beetle in this desolate place. The sole occupants was….dragons.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of dragons inhabited this nightmare island. Making nests on precarious nooks on the large stalactites that littered the inside cavern, exposed on the outside of the mountain, and in small tunnels that barely contained their bulk. The only place they wouldn't nest, is inside the red mist itself.

_For good reason, I might add. Poor Pigtoe, not the smartest of Grunckles (which is really saying something), but still._

Now, you might think that an island full of one of the deadliest, if not the most, creatures in this world would have nothing to fear. On this point you would be dead wrong.

_Too right!_

For you see, these creatures do not live on this island by choice. They live here to serve another.

_Also, not by our choice._

An unearthly shrill fills the air, one loud enough and unholy enough to send the stoutest of heroes back to Valhalla. Stirring every dragon from even the deepest of slumbers. As one, they rise into the air, leaving still warm meat, eggs, and hatchlings in their haste. They separate into smaller swarms as they enter the white mist surrounding their island, one thought on their minds.

_She is hungry._

Because on this isle of dragons, the normal rules of nature do not apply. It is no longer, "Eat or be eaten", it's "Feed or be eaten".


	2. Untouchable

**Extra Note: I have commited a grievous error. Without intending to, I have stolen someone else's idea. The name, Bluebell, was first created by Enchantable for Astrid's Nadder, and I have used it. Thus, I have changed the name used. I sincerely apologize to Enchantable, and I hope for forgiveness. Thank you.**

'_Rather cold tonight,'_ I think to myself, giving myself as much as a shake as I could manage in mid-flight and surrounded by hundreds of similarly cold dragons. I have to resist letting out a small burp of flame to help against the chill, knowing that it would not be appreciated by anyone else.

'_Then again, it's always pretty cold when "she" gets an appetite.'_ I briefly wonder if she gets hungry because of the cold, if it becomes cold when she's hungry, or if fate just thought that life wasn't miserable enough already and just made it colder for the jollies.

I snap out of that train of thought as I felt a nip on my back leg. Turning my head, I see that it's Birdeye the Nadder.

"_Stop daydreaming Nameless,_" she growls, "_We're almost there._" With that, she flaps back to her position at the front.

Surely enough, a few short minutes later, we're at the Island of Berk, one of the closest inhabited islands from the nest. Below I can just make out the buildings of the Viking settlement of the island, looking for all the world that they hadn't been burned downed only a few weeks prior.

'_Resourceful,'_ I admit grudgingly. _'But obviously not the sharpest claw of the hand to stick around.'_ And with that, the majority of the dragons descended upon the settlement. Only I stayed in the air above, learning long ago that this is where I was most useful.

The cold night didn't stay cold. Dragon danced within the settlement, taking any food that could be found.

Which the Vikings, of course, did not appreciate.

Fights broke out immediately, Viking versus Dragon, a tale as old as time memorial. Viking facing teeth, claws, and fire. Dragon facing stone, steel, and wit.

It was all glorious chaos.

It disgusted me in a way that it really shouldn't.

Because there was no real gain for us. It would be easy enough for each dragon to catch its own food without raiding a Viking village. It was all for her. The death and destruction was all for her. All to extend our life expectancy by another day. Because we would feed her one way or the other.

The thought fueled my anger, and my fire. With a shriek of rage I let both out. Toppling a stout stone structure in the process.

Collecting myself, I continued my aerial assault. Diving in low and fast, setting fire to swathes of grass before startled Viking who probably thought the ground had just self combusted.

It was all the same as it had always been. Boring. I was too fast to be caught, especially under the night sky. The sky was my playground, weaving and rolling with reckless abandoned. Knowing that I was by far the safest participant in this fight.

Because I was untouchable.

SLAM!

Until I wasn't.


	3. Pain and Mercy

**Author's Note: Dear Lord, I knew How to Train Your Dragon was popular, but I never expected so many people looking at my story! As such, I'll try taking it up a notch, hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own these character, so why must I repeat it?**

The word, Pain, was the first word that came to mind, but seemed a wholly inadequate a term. Perhaps soul wrenching agony was a better suited for what I felt, although it's possibly I'm being overdramatic.

In any case, crashing into a forest from about a hundred feet in the air, at a speed of about one hundred and fifty was definitely an experience that I would be very happy never to relive.

My last thought before slipping into welcomed unconsciousness was, _'What the hell hit me?'_

------------

I awoke maybe a few short hours later, lazily blinking a single eye open. For a minute, I was confused. There weren't suppose to be any trees at the Nest. Then memory hit me like a javelin, along with a wave of pain that traveled up from snout to tail tip. Groaning, I tried to move, only to find that I couldn't.

Fearing the worst, I turned my eye back to view my condition. I'd expected to see a torn and bloody mess. What I saw was both better and worse.

Considering the fall I had just had my body had come through surprisingly well, at least the parts I could see of it. There might be a few broken bones, but nothing too serious.

A broken body wasn't the reason I couldn't move. I couldn't move because I was tangled with tight bands of rope that held me in a near crushing embrace. Morbidly, I recognized it as one of the devices the humans used to catch us with. _'How the heck did someone manage to throw this thing up so high?! Never mind also hitting me!'_

For a few minutes, I put my mind to the task of try to break my bonds, flexing and grunting while doing so. Unfortunately, this only seemed to make the bonds even tighter, digging roughly into my scaly hide so that even the slightest movement rubbed it uncomfortably. I just simply couldn't find the proper leverage to exert enough force to break the infuriating rope.

Sighing dejectedly, I turn my attention to my surroundings hoping for some inspiration.

…….Nope just forest. Not even a sharp spurt of rock that I could cut the rope on, not that I would be able to get to it even if there was.

'_Could be worse,'_ I tell myself. _'I could have landed in the Viking village.'_

It was then that fate again decided that I hadn't already suffered enough. A small whiff of something familiar passed through my nostrils, and set my heart to pounding.

Desperately, I again tried to move, succeeding in only creeping forward a fraction of an inch. Thinking rapidly, the thought of being killed can do that to you, I remained completely still and closed my eyes. Hoping beyond hope that I wouldn't be found.

By now I could clearly hear the person I had smelled before, and felt a small measure of relief as I realized I could only hear one set of feet trotting along the forest floor. He was saying something, I didn't really know what, but I could tell from his tone that he was also feeling rather dejected. A tiny wing of hope soared in my chest at the thought of him turning around and going back home.

That hope, like myself, was shot down as I realized he was getting closer. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath that most definitively meant that he had seen me. Still, I remained still, hoping to buy myself a bit more time by playing dead.

He was now standing in front of me. His tone was that of both disbelief and excitement, and still I remained motionless. Willing my heart to stop pounding so hard, hardly daring to even breathe.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my chest, right where a broken rib was.

I flinched involuntarily.

Realizing that my cover was officially blown, I opened my eye to see my captor.

Really, fate must be up there somewhere rolling around in hysterics.

He was perhaps the scrawniest human I had ever laid eyes on. A face that was far too soft for someone living in barbarian lands, hair the color of blood, and eyes as green as my own.

He was holding a knife. He was holding a knife at me.

Again, I feel a trill of fear pass through me, but I suppress the urge to move. If I was to die here, I would die with what little dignity I had left.

The human was speaking again, gone was the excited tone, instead it sounded like he was trying to work himself into a rage. He held the knife above his head, positioning it so that it would plunge into my chest.

He kept looking in my eyes though, kept fumbling about like something was holding him back. I thought I caught of trace of fear in the air that wasn't my own. Maybe he thought that I wasn't as trapped as I looked, maybe he thought would try to avenge me, not likely in the least pretence of the word. Whatever the case, I knew how this would end, he was, after all, a Viking. And a Viking always went for the kill.

Sighing one last time, I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

RIPPPP

They shot open again as I felt a sudden slackening of the rope. My eyes darted about a bit, before finally settling on the human that was meticulously cutting my bounds.

'_I've finally lost it,'_ I think to myself. _'This can't possibly be happening, whoever heard of a Viking letting a dragon live?'_

Nonetheless, as I felt the last of my bounds fall away, a new energy welled up inside me. Reacting purely on instinct, I whip my body around, ignoring the pain this motion caused, making the human fall to the ground where I pinned him. A low growl escaped my throat.

My mind caught up to my body though before doing something I knew I'd regret doing later. Looking into those green eyes that now mirrored the fear I had felt only a moment before. I found that I couldn't, wouldn't, kill him. I was better than that. Still, I let loose a loud roar into the human's face, letting out all the pain and frustration I felt, before turning around a flapping off.

So giddy was I from still being alive that I didn't stop to wonder why I kept bumping into trees until I finally crashed into a small pond at the bottom of an equally small ravine.


	4. Flightless

**Author's Note:.....I've got nothing to say really...**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH**

Fortunately, the pool of water I had tumbled into was fairly deep, so I didn't have to worry about breaking any more bones. Unfortunately, I quite nearly swallowed my own weight in liquid, having had my mouth open at the point of impact.

What had I ever done to deserve this?

Slowly, I crawl back onto dry ground, taking a needed moment to vomit up all the water, and lie down. As bone tired as I was, it didn't take me long to slip into a deep dreamless sleep.

I felt, reasonably, better the next morning. Dragon's have been long renown for their recuperative prowess, and I was not the exception to the rule. In fact, I had once heard that in the far east, dragons were often hunted down by humans purely for medicinal purposes.

A thought that made the Vikings look a lot less barbaric.

Groggily sitting up, I take in my surroundings.

…..It had a sort of natural aesthetic beauty to it if you were interested in that kind of thing. Nearly sheer cliffs that surrounded all sides, plenty of large boulders, a one or two scraggly trees here and there, and a perfectly clear pond in the middle. Of course, all I saw was the tall cliffs, and the little space between them that would make it mildly difficult to catch enough air to get out.

Wondering on how to best do this, I look around, swishing my tail around in thought.

At least, I was until I noticed that my tail seemed to feel a bit lighter for some reason. Upon turning around to see why, I felt all of my hearts sink as one.

If you are a human, you may not know this, but flying is actually a lot harder than it looks, especially for us dragons who have to compensate for our greater weight. Each dragon has its own way of doing this. Nadders are quite a bit lighter than they look, having thin scales and a hollowed bone structure similar to a birds. Zipplebacks have a large body cavity that contains a lighter than air gas. Grunckles could beat their wings at an exceedingly fast rate, in a form similar to that of a bee. Nightmares, with their hot body, could produce their own natural warm air current. And Night Furies had four extra sets of fins behind the main wings to maximize air resistance, all that worked in unison to create the proper lift.

One of those fins had been sheared completely off my tail.

All I could do for a few moments is stare in morbid shock at my tail in disbelief. Then, I felt something inside me snap.

I gave my wings a hard flap, rising into the air, trying to get up and over the cliff. I absolutely refused to acknowledge what my eyes had told me, but, surely enough, I felt myself veer sharply to the left, unable to maintain enough lift on that side, and bash against the side of the cliff.

Shaking my head, refusing to give up, I kept trying for hours on end, until finally I laid down, unable to try anymore. Motion caught my eye, and, as I look into the small pond, I can make out two fish swimming blissfully ignorant of the pain I was experiencing.

A sudden, ravenous hunger seizes me, and, without thinking, I plunge my head in and try to snap up the tasty morsels. Unfortunately, I miss and the fish just swim to the middle of the pond.

Feeling ever more wretched, I set my head down.

Until a sudden noise on the other side of the pond alerted me that I wasn't alone.

There, crouching in a small nook in the cliffs, staring at me with round curious eyes, was a boy. The same boy who had set me free the day prior.

Silently, I return the human's stare, unable to bring myself to feeling anything but mild curiosity myself. In fact, as he left, I felt almost saddened by the fact.

Giving my head a furious shake, deciding that I must be going crazy, I resume trying to catch myself a meal.

Fortunately, once I put my mind to it, I was able to catch a few fish just as the sky was turning dark. Settling myself on a sun warmed rock for the night, I again, oddly, found myself thinking about that human boy once more. My last thought before nodding off was, '_I wonder if he'll come back again?'_

That night I had some really bizarre dreams, ones that I could barely remember upon waking. Dreams of flying and falling, with the boy playing some part that I couldn't quite place a claw on.

The sound of something thumping woke me from these dreams. And as I looked, a fish came flying out of a break in the cliff near where I was laying.


	5. Trust

**Author's Note: Read and Review, please! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own dragons, just dogs.**

I have seen quite few weird thing in my life. Dragons who breathe ice instead of fire, birds the size of dragons carrying men on their backs, a multitude of shifting colors in the night sky.

But nothing struck me more odd as the boy who got his shield caught between the rock of the cliff, and actually LEFT it there. Picking up the fish he had thrown on the ground and obviously looking for me. I had, half hoped, that he would come back, but I had never expected him to be so brazen as to actually come into the valley. And with food, no less!

I decided, right then and there, that this human was either the bravest, the dumbest, or the craziest of the whole lot. Personally, I thought it was the last. He was, after all, born to Vikings, although, in my mind, he was no longer labeled as such.

As the smell of fish reached my nostrils, I instinctively bunched up my shoulders as if to pounce, but, realizing what I was doing, I instead crawl down the rock to get a closer look at this human. Slowly, sidling up to him.

Once he realizes how close I actually was, a trace of fear does come over him, proving that he wasn't absolutely ignorant of what I was capable of, but not nearly as much as I would have expected. Slowly, he holds out the fish by the gills, a sort of peace offering I suppose.

Sharing food is not uncommon among dragons, and slowly I reach forward for the offering. Then jerk back suddenly as a thought crosses my mind. What if he's armed?

Surely enough, the treacherous boy pulls out a knife, holding it in an odd fashion, and I make ready to show him what I thought of such a weapon.

Then he drops it.

Not completely convince, humans can be very slippery, I continue to stare at the dropped weapon. The human then does something oddly nimble with his foot, and, with a wet plop, the knife falls into the lake.

Immediately, I feel my hostility drop, my sense of curiosity overpowering all other reservations I had. This human had completely disarmed himself in front of a dragon? I wondered if I was still dreaming.

A rumble in my stomach, convinces me otherwise, and I again slowly reach for the offered fish, teeth retracted in my own form of showing I meant no harm. He says something, which again, I don't understand, but decide that it's unimportant. Quick as a flash, I extend my teeth, snap up the offered morsel, cut it into two halves, and swallowing it whole before the human is finished talking.

Smacking my lips in satisfaction, my hunger sated, my curiosity again overwhelms me. Slowly, I step closer to the boy, deciding to get a better look at him. He starts to back up and is saying something, but I don't really bother noticing that.

He smells, odd for a human. There isn't so much as a sniff of dragon blood on him, instead, he has the oddly pleasant smell of smoke and metal and sweat. He was, obviously, still quite young, having an very soft face despite his otherwise scrawny body, deep pools of green for eyes that showed trepidation as he backs up against a rock and falls on his tailless behind.

'_I wonder if the Vikings feed him enough?'_ The thought somewhat surprises me, not knowing why I should care, but then I remembered that he had given me a fish that his own scrawny body obviously needed. Coughing hard, I manage to bring up a half of the offering I had eaten, and deposit it on his lap.

Feeling rather proud of my generosity, I take a step backward, settling myself in a form similar to the boy's.

At first, the boy looks confused, looking at the half eaten fish, then at me. I nodded slowly at the fish, and slowly understanding dawns on his face. Understanding and some other emotion that I could not identify. Slowly, almost maybe reluctantly, he lifts the fish to his maw and takes a bite.

Again, I feel rather proud of myself, fish would help him grow bigger, when I noticed he hadn't yet swallowed. Rather confused now, did he not like the fish?, I make a gulping noise in my throat, indicating for him to swallow. Again, he gives me a weird face, but does slowly swallow the bite.

"_Good for you,"_ I tell him, knowing he wouldn't understand me, and lick my lips to emphasize.

He makes another face, but not a weird one this time. Showing his overly large teeth, his lips pulling back in the shape of a crescent moon, I actually find the expression quite appealing and disarming. Slowly, I pull my own lips back in a similar manner, but keep my sharp teeth retracted in an effort to seem more friendly.

Perhaps, too friendly. The human reaches out a hand, and despite being relatively assured that he meant me no harm, I wasn't quite ready to let the boy touch me. Giving a soft snarl, I flap off, gliding to get me to the other side of the valley.

Finding a good spot, I let out a small burst of flame, warming the ground below me. That done, I settle myself again, still wanting to rest after yesterday's exertion.

But another sound caught my attention, and as I looked up I see a bird busying itself in a nest on one of the few trees in the valley. I watched it as it flew off, feeling an odd mix of emotions brewing in my chest.

And there was the boy, waving his clawless hand at me.

I hadn't a clue how he had move so quickly or silently to his position near me, but I decided it didn't really matter. Pointedly, I move my tail so the boy couldn't see my face.

Despite my nonchalance, I keep one ear tuned toward the boy, and, surely enough, hear him as he inches forward. Gone, apparently, was his fear of me, or maybe he was just too curious for his own good? In any case, I move my tail just as he starts to reach for me and give him a stern, rather bored look. The boy is on his feet in an instant, acting as if he hadn't just tried to lay his hand on me, he backs away.

Despite my tiredness, I couldn't help but give a slight mental chuckle at the boy's antics. Still though, I get up and head over to a particularly sturdy tree, best to remove temptation.

Just as I nodded it off, I decided that I had finally, truly gone off the deep end. Because I hoped the boy would still be here when I awoke.

* * *

I was not disappointed. It was getting late into the evening when I blinked my eyes open, and, surprisingly, there was the boy, sitting on a rock, hunched over slightly. _'Doesn't this boy have something else to do? Like….'_ I think, but then stop as I realized that I really didn't know what human younglings did. Again curious, I sidle up to the boy trying to see what he was doing.

In his hand he held a broken tree branch and was making some random lines in the dirt with it. Random, at least, until he noticed that I was there. Instead of turning to me though, like I had expected him to, he instead continues with the lines, although it seemed to me that there was a bit more purpose to his movements.

I watched with rapt attention as slowly and much to my surprise, a familiar face appeared out of the lines. My face!

I felt excited by this, the idea that random lines could take the appearance of something. Suddenly, I felt the need to try it myself. I moved from my position and went over to a small dead tree. Grabbing it in my mouth, I begin to circle around, making my own lines in the ground. Around and around I went, taking care not to mess up the boy's lines in the process, although I do think I accidentally hit on the head with the branches, until I was finally satisfied.

I felt rather disappointed that I couldn't see an image in my lines, but a feeling of pride came to me as the boy looked around at them in amazement. Maybe he saw something I didn't?

In any case, I now felt a little possessive towards the lines, and made that clear to the boy as he stepped on one of them. After all, I went out of my way not to mess up his lines. It took a few growls to get the message through, he was only human, then he stepped over the line.

I had no problem with this, and he gave a rather kind look, as he continued to step over the lines, trying to get to the edge. He looked like he was really enjoying this as well. So much so, that I think that he forgot that he was trying to get out. He kept circling around on himself, a slight happy noise coming from his mouth.

He only stopped when he almost backed into me.

There we stood for a moment, two curious beings trying to figure out the other. Both with preset notions with how the other is suppose to be. Both finding out that these notions didn't seem to fit anymore.

Slowly he reaches out his hand again. Again I growl, still not quite willing to be touched. And again, he surprises me.

He turns his head, and fully extends his arm.

I can hardly believe the trust this boy was putting on me. I could just as easily snap his arm off as anything.

But….I wouldn't.

Slowly, very very slowly, I close my eyes and press my muzzle into his hand.


	6. Options

**Author's Note: Reviews are, as always, appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I live on a small, repeat, SMALL farm. Do you think I own a multimillion dollar movie?**

I felt the boy flinch as my muzzle made contact with his hand, probably half expecting to be bitten, but did not retract the appendage. Slowly, I open my eyes as the boy turns his head back to look at me.

Giving a soft snort, I turn away from the boy, wanting nothing more than to clear my head and think. As I do so, I feel the boy's eyes still watching me, wonder and some indefinable thoughts swirling around in that flat skull of his.

* * *

I find myself unable to sleep that night, thousands of thoughts buzzing around in my head.

In the one claw was the Nest. I didn't doubt that, given enough time, I would be able to climb out this valley and make it to the ocean. From there, it would be hatchling's play to swim back home. Of course, I didn't kid myself on what kind of reception I was most likely to receive. Also, I no longer felt the Queen's mental pull on me, a pull that she exerts over all the dragons in her 'tender' care. Whether this was because she could sense that I was of no use to her any longer, the fact that I had been gone so long, or something else entirely, I'd be hard press to say.

In the other claw was the boy. My actions and feelings really confused me on this matter. I had absolutely no doubt that he had no intention of harming me. He was human, but different. He lived with Vikings, but was not one of them. His eyes shone with intelligence where I was used to seeing hate. He was a living riddle, and if there's one thing that dragons loved more than food it's riddles.

In the third claw, was the fact that I couldn't possibly stay on this island. Not when there were Vikings living on it. I was sure that the boy would try to hide me for as long as possible, but it would only be a matter of time before someone else stumbled upon me. I was very good at hiding, of course, but still…

And, sitting like a dead weight in the fourth claw, was the fact that I'd never be able to fly again. That was, perhaps, the cruelest blow one could make, for someone to whom flying was like breathing. I was now limited to only the shortest of glides.

* * *

It took a while, but I did, finally, manage to slip into a restless sleep. The sound of someone yelling waking me from it.

Not surprising, there was the boy, calling a single word over and over again in a way reminiscent to that of a dragon dame calling for her hatchling. He was hauling around a large human container with both arms, and had something else clasped under his armpit.

Deciding to indulge the boy, rolling the word he had called me by in my head, I walk over to the him.

And am not disappointed as I realize that the strong smell of fish is coming from the container.

I watch, eagerly, as the boy tips it over, spilling fish of all kinds onto the ground. I practically drool as the boy starts picking some of them up off the ground, obviously telling me what he had brought, until he picked up something long and slender, striped black and yellow.

I recoil instinctively at the sight of the toxic, at least to dragons, eel. Hissing at both it and the boy in disgust. Maybe the boy was trying to kill me!

But I decide against that as I saw the shocked look on his face at my reaction. Quickly he throws the offensive creature away, and mutters something that I think is meant as an apology.

Believing that it had really been just a mistake on the boy's part, but still giving the pile a cautious sniff, I dig in. I don't think I've eaten so well before in my life, most food going to the Queen, and completely ignored the boy even as I felt him edging around behind me.

Stuffing my head into the container, I even went so far as licking the juices that had seeped into the case, still ignoring the boy who, for some reason, had jumped on my tail.

Until I felt some very familiar weight on the end of said appendage.

Lifting my head up, the container falling from it, I give my tail an experimental wiggle, and, to my utter shock, confirm the weight.

Forgetting everything for a moment, the fish, the Nest, even the boy who was still on my tail, I extend my wings and jump.

For a few moments, it seems like nothing had happened after all, when after a few flaps, I again feel myself careen wildly to the side.

Then I was up in the air, feeling the familiar joyous feeling of flight. It was only then that I remembered the boy, who was still holding onto my tail for dear life. Far from sounding scared though, his voice seemed triumphant.

Not really wanting the boy on my tail, but also knowing that a fall from this height would kill him, I circle around, gliding back over the pond. Giving a sudden, mildly contemptuous, flick I dislodge my unwanted passenger, sending him into the water below.

And find myself falling into the pond less than a second later.

Apparently, I needed the boy to fly.


	7. Trials

**Author's Note: I plan to go into a bit more detail, starting with the next chapter. Lines represent another day. I'm also not completely sure I got the order of events down quite right…..Review, please.**

**Disclaimer: One day, I will own a dragon!……But, unfortunately, today is not that day.**

* * *

Honestly, I didn't know how to react. The thought of being able to fly again, after giving up on all hope, was an almost blinding concept.

So, of course, there would be a catch.

The boy, despite being unceremoniously thrown into the water, seemed very excited. Whooping and hollering, ideas forming behind those green eyes of his as he looked me over with a critical eye. He kept muttering things, things I'm sure I wouldn't know what he was talking about even if I did know his language.

I was sure that he could get the false tail fin thing of his to work, but there comes the catch.

He would have to operate it. He would have to move it. He would have to RIDE me!

It was an unsettling concept. I was suppose to be free in the air, Lord and Master of that domain. Now though, I would have to be bound to this, admittedly intelligent, human!

I couldn't truthfully share the boy's excitement.

* * *

The next day, the boy came back (was the ever any doubt?), carrying a rather unique saddle.

If I was going to do this, then I wanted one thing very clear from the start. I was the one letting him ride me, and I could choose not to.

I practically danced around the boy as he tried to get the saddle on me, using my tail to trip him occasionally. Undeterred, the boy got up every time until, deciding I had made my point, I let (and this is important, LET) him put the saddle on me.

It wasn't very comfortable, he apparently didn't get my measurement quite right, but I could stand it. He also attached a rope to the fake tail fin, apparently thinking he could pull the rope and control it like that.

We were in the air a grand total of three minutes before he (and it was completely HIS fault) crashed us.

* * *

The next time, he tried to control it with his leg, which, while better, still ended with us crashing.

The day wasn't a total loss though, we managed to crash in a very pleasant patch of Kitty Grass (which is, basically, the human equivalent to ale for dragons). I rolled around in it, inhaling the intoxicating aroma with ever pore of my body, before I heard an odd sound.

And there, rolling around for a completely different reason, was the boy, in near hysterics. Apparently, the sight of a dragon rolling around like a little kitten amused him.

I decided to be annoyed at him tomorrow, as his laughter mixed with the buzzing going on in my head.

* * *

I'm quite glad that I can only half remember how we got back to the ravine that day, even gladder that the boy (who I somehow learned was named Hiccup in my haze) couldn't understand a word I said (I'm a very loving drunk). Of course, given the ingenuity of the boy, it would not surprise me if he did, eventually, pick up dragonese. I was starting to understand a few words of his at least.

Which is why I didn't complain when he said he wanted to take measurements, that saddle of his was really starting to chaff. As he moved, using a piece of string and charcoal stick to take measurements, I, oddly, started to enjoy the feel of his hands against my scales. Warm and soft. Subconsciously, I started to purr.

This, I learned, was probably not the best thing to do to save my dignity (what tattered remains were still there). Hiccup, taking note of my apparent approval, dropped what he was doing and instead started to scratch my hide with those nimble fingers of his.

'_Oh dear gods!' _I leaned against him, thoroughly enjoying the sensation his fingers brought. Not really caring that he was, technically, petting me as humans did to lesser animals. Eventually, his hands traveled under my chin and hit a spot that sent the purest of pleasure rocketing through my body, making me drop like a rock.

Foggily, I realized that this made it twice Hiccup had felled the mighty Night Fury, not that I really much cared any more. So long as it wasn't in public, he could pet me as much as he wanted.

* * *

Despite entertaining myself with Hiccup (really, what an odd name), I often found myself quite bored. Usually, before this whole mess started, I would hunt whatever was stupid enough to enter the Nest (and the occasional Terrible Terror, no I did not eat them, just….scared them a little). Unfortunately, I had already caught all the fish that had been in the small pond. It wasn't that I was hungry, I swear I've never eaten so much as Hiccup's given me in my life, but I am a predator and I wanted to hunt!

Which is why, as I saw a little strobe of light skirting across the ground, I pounced. I am well aware that I couldn't really catch the light, and that the boy behind me was probably getting as much fun out of this cat and mouse game as I was. But, I couldn't quite bring myself to care enough to stop, chasing the light around the ravine.

* * *

Hiccup, finally, managed to make a system for the tail fin that worked. Having the rope hooked to a pedal that he could control with his foot (he really was quite clever). He even thought to secure himself to the saddle this time with a separate rope, and, most brilliant of all, in my mind, he secured us to a stump that would ensure that we didn't crash and burn like all the other times, only flying a few feet above the ground. We should have been completely safe, for once.

Should have, being the operative phrase. A strong gust of wind tearing the rope and sending us unexpectedly into the trees behind us. To add insult to injury, the clip the boy had attached to the saddle to keep himself on, became jammed.

I'm really starting to think that the gods hated the both of us.


	8. Boundless

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: The cookie will arrive at your home in a few years....maybe.**

In general, there are three basic rules a dragon must know if they want to keep breathing. Which, for the majority, we do.

Rule 1: Always feed the Queen first, self second. To put it bluntly, Huge Dragon + Bipolar = Keep happy.

Rule 2: Never, I repeat, NEVER mess with eggs or hatchlings. From what I understand there is a human saying that goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Give that woman three foot long claws, teeth that would make a shark jealous, and fire hot enough to melt metal, and you'll see why it is never a good idea to mess with a dragon dame.

Rule 3 (the one that is of practical concern right now): Never go into a Viking village alone. There are only a clawful of dragons that could take on an entire village by themselves (I would have counted myself as one before my….accident), but, for the most part, Vikings are skilled enough at killing dragons to be a real risk. They do have over two hundred years experience at doing so, I suppose.

So, please, understand why I wasn't exactly keen to go into said village so that Hiccup could fix that stupid clip. When I first realized where he was intending to go, I promptly sat down and flat out refused.

"Come on Toothless," complained Hiccup, ineffectively pulling at the rope, trying to get me to move (a sad attempt at best). "I don't have the right tools on me, so we have to go get them from the village."

Despite being rather proud of how well I was able to understand him, I still was unwilling to compromise in this. Instead, I laid down, staring at the leather cord connecting us with interest. It shouldn't be that hard to chew through….

Correctly reading my intentions, Hiccup stopped tugging futilely on the rope and, instead, started trying to move it out of my line of sight (again, a rather sad attempt). "No, Toothless! Do you know long it took me to make that bit?" I really didn't care. "Plus, there isn't enough leather, at least not enough that I could sneak away with without someone missing it, left to make a new one!" So? "It might be weeks before some more is made, and I am not riding you without one!" ….Okay, that I cared about.

Sighing irritably, knowing that I would most likely regret it later, I got up. Giving Hiccup a 'If we die because of this, you're going to regret it' look.

* * *

We did have several things going for us as we entered the village. For one, despite the overwhelming smell of Vikings (and they call dragons dirty beasts), I could tell that, for some reason, a large number of the population wasn't here. I suppose they were either raiding some other humans (boat battles between humans can be an interesting thing to watch to pass the time), or some other weird Viking custom.

For another, there weren't as many sentries on watch tonight. Usually, us dragons only attack a single Viking settlement once per month, giving them time to recover somewhat. We didn't want Vikings gone (although some might argue for it), raiding their villages was just the easiest way to get enough food for the Queen. The Vikings must have noticed this fact so they only posted a few guards to be certain.

Another was the fact that Hiccup seemed to have become quite adept at sneaking around as of late (now I wonder why). Slipping silently through the buildings, easily brushing off anyone he met with a few quick words, while I stayed hidden in the night shadows.

Which was another thing going for us. Even on the ground, I was still a Night Fury in its element. The dark. My black scales effectively keeping me out of sight.

When we did get to the forge (I could tell by the strong smell of metal), Hiccup led me around back to a small shed which held a few human tools. He quickly started trying to fix the busted piece as I idled about, still keeping to the shadows. At least, I was, until a very familiar, very tantalizing scent reached me.

There, standing a few feet away from the shed was a single white sheep.

……Truth be told, fish wasn't exactly my preferred diet of choice, and I had been hoping that Hiccup would bring me some red meat for a few days now. So, I can hardly be blamed for what happened next, right?

Apparently, I could. As Hiccup started fuming as we left the village in quite a rush, carrying the tools he needed to fix the clip.

Still, it had been the tastiest meal I'd had in days. Made better by the fact that I had caught it.

* * *

It still took a few days for Hiccup to finally work out the kinks in his contraption and to finally learn what position the tailfin needed to be in for every action. (this involved, as you may guess, a lot more painful crashes) But he did, finally!, work up the nerve to take us to the cliffs where we would have the last test. With a cheat sheet, of course.

"Okay, you can do this," he kept repeating to himself, as he placed the fish we would eat for later on the ground and got on the saddle. "We've been practicing, we can do this. What could go wrong?"

"_Stray air currents, hypothermia, death, take your pick_," I mutter to him, knowing he wouldn't understand me. The type of flying we would be doing had both benefits and risks.

A benefit is that there would be more time to correct a mistake if there was one (which, with Hiccup, was probably a guarantee). We would be hundreds of feet in the air, without several thousand trees that we could run into, just the occasional stone column.

The risk was that neither of us would survive a fall from the heights we were attempting. We would be only little splats on the ground, or fish food depending where we landed.

Joyful thought.

With one last sigh (no risk, no reward), I heave myself upward, taking to the sky. I felt as Hiccup clutched harder to the saddle. (I really hope he doesn't kill us) He started to relax, somewhat, after a while, but still occasionally reminded me to keep things nice and slow.

It really was rather annoying having to check myself because of the boy (I was a Night Fury! I wanted to go fast!), but still it was worth it to feel the air again. To beat my powerful wings, to defy gravity. To….

The human slammed us into a rock pillar…..Twice.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized, giving me a small scratch, "My fault…"

I snorted my dissatisfaction. He had a cheat sheet and was still messing up. I give him a slight smack with my ear to remind him to pay attention. I was the one getting hurt here!

Still, I didn't let the boy's mistake get me down. Deciding to, instead, give him something to remember.

I angle my wings so that we started a steep incline, prompting Hiccup to do the same with the tailfin. Up and up we climbed, as excitement bubbled in my chest. Maybe I couldn't go as fast as I usually go with Hiccup on my back, but I could go as high.

"Yeah! GO BABY!" Hiccup seemed to be enjoying himself as well, I noted with some amusement. We were going higher than any human had gone before (at least, willingly) through the clouds. "This is amazing! The wind in my--CHEAT SHEET! STOOOOOOP!"

The sudden change in his voice, from exhilaration to panic, snapped me out of my own excitement. I stopped beating my wings, slowing our ascent drastically. And there was Hiccup still going up and off the saddle.

I wasn't really worried until I saw the end of the leather cord that attached to the saddle go flying up by me as well.

"_Oh sh….."_ The rest of my statement was carried off by the wind as we made our uncontrolled return to earth.


	9. Connection

**Author's Note: Just read and review**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

I really think that it was the first time I had ever prayed, falling to my doom from over a thousand of feet in the air. Dragons, while usually believing in the gods, thought that we had more than enough strength to fix our own problems. Meaning, we never thought to actually ask for any divine help (which we all know has a moot chance of happening).

'_Dear Father Thor, if you get me out of this I'll….I'll…..give up red meat forever!' _It was the best bargaining chip I could think of at the moment, spinning in a wild circle in my attempt to catch my fall.

And there, falling beside me was Hiccup. He kept trying to say something, but, over the pounding of my hearts in my ears and the wind, I couldn't here a word. In one of my wild spins though, I managed to hit him with one of my wings, not on purpose I swear.

Eventually, maybe at less than three hundred feet from the ground, I managed to position myself into a diving position (which really didn't help me at all. Now I could see the individual branches on the trees below. I was going to become a dragon kabob). Then, something unexpected happened. I felt Hiccup somehow (and only Valhalla itself knows how) managed to slip back onto the saddle right before we hit.

I fling my wings open, as Hiccup does the same with the tailfin, managing to catch enough air (in a very painful manner) so that only the tip of my tail touches the tops of the trees. Unfortunately, I couldn't completely stop our momentum, only managing to redirect it, so that we sailed over the tree tops making a beeline for a tight cluster of stone pillars.

We were so dead.

For a split second, I flick my eyes upward looking into the boy's eyes. Eyes that, again, mirrored my own fear. Then we were in the midst of the pillars.

What happened next…..there are no words to describe.

I FELT Hiccup, but not just on the saddle. I felt him in the place that had usually been occupied by the Queen's pull. Not any words, he was just…..there, and, as I swerved through the pillars, he moved right along with me. In synch with me. It was like he had become a part of me.

Or, maybe, I became a part of him?

Really, all that mattered was that we made it out, alive (and I stress that word). We….I mean I, didn't so much as clip a wing! Which would have been impressive even before my accident.

I felt (FELT!) Hiccup's relief and excitement as he let out a shout of exhilaration. His feelings mixing with my own as I, almost involuntarily, let out a small belch of fire that burst a short ways in front of us.

It was only as I was flying through the flames that I remembered that humans were not as fireproof as us dragons.

* * *

Silently, I started to munch down on the fish as Hiccup went about making a fire. He, luckily, was only slightly singed, hair standing straight up, making his face look like it was in a perpetual state of astonishment. He was also failing miserably at making a fire.

Despite not really knowing the need for it (fish tasted much better raw), I decided to help him, letting out a small glob of flame on the sticks he had collected, setting them ablaze (my way of an apology for nearly making him extra crispy).

He gives me a stare, but still grabs a larger stick that had a fish stuck on the end of it. He then settles himself next to me, holding his food over the fire. "I could have gotten it…….eventually."

"_Before, or after the Queen dies of old age?"_ I asked halfheartedly, knowing he still didn't understand me. I had other things on my mind.

The flight back to this spot had been perfect. As well as I had ever flown before. Hiccup twitching his foot in a multitude of ways that hadn't even been on his cheat sheet. I hadn't needed to check myself once. It didn't make any sense.

I could also still, partially, feel Hiccup. Not his being, but his…..feelings? Emotions? Like, right now, I knew he was also thoughtful, combined with a mixture of amazement and awe. And, if I dug deeper, I could also feel some other conflicting emotions that I could not begin to understand, regret, pride, guilt?

I was just now realizing how messed up this kid really was, and (this is a very new emotion for me) I felt…sorry for him. Maybe….

I coughed up a fish head, laying it at Hiccup's side. I knew he wouldn't really want it, but I felt that I needed to do something.

Sure enough, he gives me that smile that I've become fond (another new feeling) of. "No thanks, I'm good." Hefting the fish on his stick that looks just about done. It was a nice moment.

Then something (of course) ruined it.

"_Hey, is that Nameless?"_

"_Naw, it can't be."_

"_I thought he got himself killed?"_

"_I heard the Vikings ate him up good."_

"_Is that fish?"_

And there, heading straight for us, was the unmistakable shapes of three Terrible Terrors.

Terrors were the waste disposals of the Nest. Picking any bit a flesh that could be found on a carcass. And sometimes (usually) stealing the food right out from underneath a dragon's nose. I think the only reason that the Queen kept them around was because of the small (particularly tasty) morsels that only they seemed able to find.

Instinctively, I place a protective foreleg around the pile of fish, snarling at the Terrors. I felt Hiccup's uneasiness as well, not knowing what to think.

"_My fish,"_ I growled. Snapping at one that tried to get close. Apparently they didn't even notice Hiccup. As I growled at one though, another managed to dart in and get the fish head I'd coughed up earlier.

"_Got your fish Nameless," _he taunted, but I didn't rise to the bait. If I got up, I wouldn't have a single fish left.

Realizing that I wasn't going for the rise, two of them started a small (comical) struggle for the fish head. Puffing themselves up and posturing to try to assert dominance.

So amusing was it that I almost missed the third trying to make off with another fish from my pile. Only catching the motion out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I snatch at the fish, grabbing the bigger end of it in my mouth. There was a brief (pathetic) tug of war as the Terror pulled desperately on the tail, but I just pulled back hard, the Terror only managing to keep the bit of fin that was still in his mouth. I swallowed the fish whole. _"Got your fish," _I warbled.

The Terror (clearly the leader of this pack) flustered, spitting out the bit of fin still in his mouth._ "You always were mean Nameless, but I'll show you!"_ He puffed himself up, obviously preparing to let out a trail of (ineffective) flame.

I didn't even let him do that, letting out a small snort of my own fire into his mouth just before he let loose. He puffed up even more, falling to the ground, but got up with just a small curse in my general direction. Apparently only his pride was hurt.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, huh?" commented Hiccup, and, to my chagrin, threw a fish to the sagging Terror. Don't encourage them!

The Terror eyed the fish, then Hiccup suspiciously for a second, before scarfing down the offered fish. Then, to my surprise, he scuttled up close to Hiccup and laid next to him.

"_Human is much nicer than you, Nameless,"_ the Terror said as he closed his eyes, Hiccup petting him slightly.

Again, I felt a strange mix of emotions from Hiccup as he muttered, "Everything we know about you guys……is wrong."


	10. Other

**Author's Note: I wish I had a good excuse for how long this chapter took….**

**Disclaimer: You know what…..I OWN IT ALL "evil laugh"**

* * *

The next couple of days were….interesting. At first, I had thought that the connection I had made with Hiccup was just due to the near death experience we had and would eventually fade. This was not the case.

It was…different than what I'd had with the Queen. Less demanding more….I don't know, I'd say comforting but I had no real reason for comfort, I was a solitary creature by nature (maybe if I kept telling myself that it would become true). It was even stronger than what I'd had with the Queen when we were together, but, unlike the Queen's, faded over distance. Again, there were no actual words, but feelings (I'm starting to think that he feels it as well. He seemed to be better at predicting my moods at least).

I really couldn't decide how I felt about it. As a plus, I could fly as well as I could before (maybe better?), and it was even more thrilling. Hiccup's excitement compounding my own. Hiccup's happiness became my own, and vice versa.

But it was…..also unsettling, in a way. It felt that I was losing my individuality at points. Our feelings meshing so that it was hard to tell where my began and his ended. That, in and of itself, might not have been so disagreeable if it weren't for the churning mix of emotions underneath his usual positive attitude. Emotions deep rooted, feelings of inferiority (which really got under my scales. Having always been a proud dragon), guilt (for what, I don't know), confusion, and anger. I was trying to alleviate those (for my own sake, for they might drive me mad, them being part of my emotions now too), keeping him from thinking about them to deeply, trying to keep him happy, but I couldn't be with him all the time (although I was considering taking him away from this island and his problems, permanently), and they were always there when he arrived in the valley.

Like now, as I again felt him heading towards the ravine, his emotions the worst I'd ever felt. I sigh as I start to get up from my dinner (a rabbit I'd managed to catch. I know I was risking Odin's wrath by going back on my promise, but I WANTED MEAT!), but stop myself as I smell something else in the breeze besides my Hiccup.

More accurately, Someone else.

I slink back deeper into the shadows of the cliffs, trying to tell all I can about the intruder by smell alone. Female (perhaps in that….time of the month?), young (maybe about Hiccup's age), and most definitely Viking (although cleaner than most). I definitely Did Not want to meet her. Although I did wonder about her presence, does Hiccup know she was there? I don't think so…he was a bit caught up in his own emotions to notice her.

She, apparently, anticipated where Hiccup was going, entering the ravine before him and hiding behind one of the rocks, where I finally got a good look at her. Golden hair, lithe body that seems exceedingly tense (I get the feeling that she is extremely pissed about something), and an interesting choice in clothes (I still don't see the need for them, personally).

She was also armed, carrying around a overly large ax for her size with ease. But…..that didn't make any sense. Why would she be armed? She couldn't possibly know about me. Then, realization hit me.

She was after my Hiccup!

It took more willpower than I had thought to keep myself from tearing this girl to pieces, keeping my position in the cliffs. If she had wanted to hurt my Hiccup than she could have done so in the forest. She was probably carrying the weapon for intimidation. Still….

"We're leaving," called Hiccup, still oblivious of the girl, "Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation…Forever…" (at any other time I would have jumped at this statement) he dropped the basket he was carrying onto the ground in front of the boulder the girl was behind.

Without a sound, she leapt up on the stone, settling herself with her ax and a sharpening stone, still without Hiccup noticing. (curse human's inferior senses!) The sharp sound of stone against metal finally alerting him to her presence. He stumbled backwards in surprise.

A sharp pin of fear came from Hiccup then, fear that he had been found out, fear of the girl herself, but also mixed with another emotion I didn't expect. Love…..He…loved the girl?

Well wasn't this just a fine mess. How could I eat someone Hiccup loved? I had to trust Hiccup to solve this mess on his own for the moment…..(we are so dead)

I found it hard to concentrate on what the two were saying, between my own anger and Hiccup's emotions I'm surprise I was managing to think at all, so I instead focused in on the girl's ax. Determined that if she raised it against Hiccup, despite his feelings for her, there would be know question of what I would do.

I flinch as she threw Hiccup to the ground by his flight vest, causing him to yelp, but still manage to keep myself relatively still. She still hadn't raised her ax against him. (an amused thought managed to pierce my brain. Maybe this was some bizarre form of Viking courtship?….Not likely but humans are weird)

Apparently I didn't remain still enough (or this girl has very keen hearing), the girl started, then took a step in my general direction. (stepping on Hiccup in the process….I'm starting to wonder if she is trying to rile me on purpose) Still, I remain motionless as Hiccup manages to scramble up off the ground and get in front of her, trying to stop her.

Again, she drops him to the ground, more painfully this time, and this time dropped the handle of her ax on his stomach. It bounced back up into her hand.

That, I decided, was the final straw (she had technically used the ax against him), I let out a loud, menacing growl. _"Enough!"_ Bounding straight at her.

She lifted her ax at me, a useless gesture, I would tear her apart! But, just before I landed on her, Hiccup (always Hiccup) tackled the girl out of the way, managing to grab her ax and throw it away at the same time.

I would not be pacified so easily! I reared up on my hind limbs, snarling.

"No! No! It's okay. She's a friend," said Hiccup, keeping himself between me and her.

I rather doubted that (unless human's have a different definition for friend), but something did manage to snap me out of me rage. Hiccup was afraid, but not of the girl anymore.

He was afraid of me. Of what I'd do.

With a snort, I settle back down, giving the girl a look of contempt. _"If not for Hiccup, you would be dead right now."_

"It's alright," said Hiccup, turning to the girl, "You just scared him." (She had not! I've taken on humans five times her size before!)

The girl's expression was a mix of shock and fury. "I scared him!" she exclaimed, looking at Hiccup like he had grown a second head, "Who is him?"

Hiccup, hoping I guess to drop the tension, made introductions. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid"

I growl at her again, _"Touch him again, and even Thor couldn't stop me."_

Astrid shakes her head, apparently overwhelmed (bet she hadn't expected to see a Night Fury!), turns around and runs off.

"We're dead," states Hiccup sullenly. I didn't understand his concern though. Didn't he say we were leaving?

I turn around, returning to my meal. I had the feeling that whatever happened I would need my energy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," called Hiccup, noticing my retreating form, "Where do you think you're going?"

I wondered if he really expected me to answer.

He ran to catch up with me, jumping up on the saddle with practiced ease. "We have to get her!"

I roll my eye at the human, apparently leaving was no longer an option. _"Fine, but if you can't talk her down, I'm eating her."_ With that, I give a hard flap and take to the air.

She was quite fast, she was already a quarter of the way back to the village before I managed to find her.

Okay, I was going to enjoy this part.

Flying in low, I manage to grab her just as she was jumping down off a log, shocking a scream out of her. (music to my ears. Dragons don't forgive as easily as humans) Upward I climbed with the writhing female in tow, till I settle on the top of a tall, sturdy tree. Letting the girl cling to the braches in front of me. She was a very interesting shade of red.

"HICCUP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain," pleaded Hiccup. (he is being too soft on her)

Stubbornly, the girl refused. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" (a microscopic piece of me admired her resolution. Hanging on for dear life, and she still didn't give in)

"Then I won't speak," continued Hiccup, "Just let me show you."

There was a moment of silence. "Please Astrid."

Slowly, she pulled herself up, trying to get on the saddle along with Hiccup. I gave her a contemptible growl, reminding her of who was in charge here and she gave me an equally contemptible glare.

I didn't offer any other warning as she got on my back with Hiccup's help. A nasty thought had occurred to me.

"Alright," she stated as she settled herself on the saddle, "Now, get me down!" It was not a request.

Hiccup patted my back saying, "Toothless…Down. Gently."

I leap off the branch with only one thought in my mind. _'Not likely.'_

* * *

**End Note: First off, if I offended anyone with that 'time of the month joke' I apologize, but it was to good to pass up. I really thought Astrid looked mildly psychotic in that scene (I do like her though), and thought that, combined with Hiccup's success, this just pushed her over the edge. I will remove it if anyone wants me to.**


	11. Control

**Author's Note: Here it is, be merry! Be kind, Review!**

**Disclaimer: In actuality, the Queen owns the dragons.**

**For Now. ;)**

* * *

It was all about respect. Respect and control. The girl, from what I can tell, thought that she could walk all over Hiccup without needing to worry. She was probably right. Hiccup wasn't very assertive.

Me? I'm something else entirely.

I felt Hiccup's surprise at my sudden acceleration (apparently he doesn't know me too well), but is quickly replaced by agitation and fear. Not over my reckless flying, I would never kill us, but that this wasn't the best way to get Astrid on our side.

For once, I tuned him out (some part of my pride returning over the fact that I could…..though it wasn't exactly a comfortable thing to do), knowing that I was in the right. Acting soft would not garner this girl's favor.

Plus, as I've said before, I quite enjoyed hearing her scream. It has been a while since I've inspired fear.

I shift, bringing us closer to the water below, before collapsing my wings. I absorbed the majority of the impact on the side, the cool sea refreshing, before flapping into the air again.

Both humans had a very different opinion of getting wet. "Toothless what are you doing? We need her to like us!" complained Hiccup. (no, we need her to respect us)

I start climbing, passing through the clouds before…."And now he's spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"_You're welcome, you scrawny boy," _I start into a fall similar to the one me and Hiccup had been in a few days ago. Spinning around at random, all the while keeping an eye on both passengers.

Astrid had stopped her screaming, and was instead clinging to Hiccup for dear life (despite his annoyance, I felt a slight happiness from him because of the contact). "Okay! Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!"

Whether she was addressing me, Hiccup, or both of us, I wasn't sure, but I decided it was enough. I angle my body to stop our fall. Then start taking us up again at a much gentler pace. Sailing in and through the sunset red clouds. Dipping out of them into the night time sky. Giving us a perfect view of the Viking village. The full moon behind, the stars shining in all their glory, even I admitted that the village didn't look half bad, in this instance. Now that we got her attention, we could start wooing her.

.…Maybe that's the wrong term for it.

Or maybe it wasn't, as I felt Hiccup's thankfulness as Astrid started to cling to him due to something more than self preservation. Despite myself, I felt myself warming to the girl. Both because of Hiccup's feelings and my gratitude for making him happy. I give her a small smile.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool," she confessed. "It's amazing," she gave me a slight pat, "He's amazing." (I am, aren't I)

I continued to drift, not really caring where we go. Tuning in to the two's conversation that had turned slightly subdued. "Hiccup, what are you going to do? Your final exam is tomorrow. You know what you have to do. You have to…." she trailed off.

Okay, apparently I was out of the loop. What did Hiccup have to do? What did it have to do with me? Before I could come up with a theory (really, maybe I should try and teach the boy Dragonese. It would make things a lot easier) a sound caught my complete and total attention.

Actually, several sounds coming from all around us. Only now noticing the familiar thick mist we were in.

'_Crap!'_

I veer right, knowing that I didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Toothless?" questioned Hiccup, perhaps noticing my sudden fear. "Toothless what…" Please be quite, I begged silently.

On instinct, I had flown all of us back to the Nest. That, alone, might not have been such a problem, but there was something else.

I had come back during a return feeding trip.

I could not turn around now, not without being noticed. Dragons never turned around. The Queen's pull was too strong to.

I could feel it, faintly, but it wasn't directed at me. Didn't really notice me. Too consumed by it's own hunger to notice one dragon out of thousands.

I could resist it (it was a broken bond now), but doing so would draw attention to me.

So I flew again in the midst of my own kind, and couldn't have been more scared if they were Vikings.

Luckily, my passengers soon realized the danger we were in, both keeping as still and as quite as they possibly could.

And there it was, in all its obscene glory.

My home.

We flew in with the others, through a small tunnel entrance, which soon deposited us in the large central cavern. Dragons started dropping their kills into the red mist, to the Queen. I kept my eyes down, searching, expecting the Queen to rise up at any moment and snatch us for having no food.

To my surprise, this did not happen. I flapped onto a ledge, ducking out of sight as I waited for the stream of dragons entering the cavern to end. That way was the safest escape route.

"Well, it's reassuring that all our food's been dumped down a hole," commented Hiccup sarcastically.

I felt a slight prick of irritation cut through my fear,

"They're not even eating it…" commented Astrid, "So why…" her sentence trailed of as the last of the dragons came in. A puny Gronckle that seemed less concern than was healthy in the Nest. She hacked up a single small fish that would not be enough. Seeming satisfied, she started scratched herself in midair, still over the hole.

This was not a particularly smart thing to do.

"_YOU'VE KEPT FOOD FROM ME!"_

I flinch, the voice as much mental as physical.

And then she's there. Rising from the mist faster than what should be possible considering her size. Mouth opened, wide enough to swallow even a Zippleback whole, to engulf the small Gronckle.

And the humans see what dragon life is really like. "Toothless, get us out of here." There was pure fear echoing in Hiccup.

Still, I wait, hoping that the Queen would be sated, that she would not notice us, that she would duck her head back down into the mist so I could make our escape.

The gods might hate Astrid as well.

"_What is this? I smell…..smell…"_ she lunges at the ledge we was standing on, just as I launch back into the air. Thousands of dragons scared into the air as well. _"NAMELESS!"_

Great, she remembered me.

As I flew up, I felt her. Felt her again in my mind. Trying to slink he claws in there even as she tried to eat me, trying to make sure I couldn't escape. That I couldn't leave the Nest.

Fortunately for us, that space was already being occupied. She couldn't find purchase around the connection I had with Hiccup, and failed to hold me in her thrall. (I truly loved the boy in that instant)

I flew up and out, and didn't slow down until we were back at Berk.


	12. Hold On

**Author's Note: I want to finish this story off. (because then I would have done at least one full story) So I'm going to focus my attention on it for a bit. Past and Present will then take precedence.**

**Disclaimer: What do ya want from me?**

* * *

I make a mental note to always check where I'm flying from now on, as we land in the ravine. I very much doubt that I would manage to escape the Queen a second time.

The two dismount the second we're on the ground, both having been very quite the entire flight. I head for the water, wanting to take a deep long drink to clear my head. Hiccup was feeling relief (something I could share with him), but his mind was whirling, trying to comprehend what it was that he'd just seen. (you never expect to see something so large)

Astrid….well I didn't know what she was feeling, but there seemed to be excitement in her eyes. "So that's why the dragons have been raiding our village. To bring that thing food."

Ding, ding! Thanks for stating the obvious.

Hiccup seemed to have more problems accepting that. "No…that can't be it. It just can't."

"No, it totally makes sense," Astrid continued, "It's like a giant….bee hive! She's the queen and their the workers, and the Queen controls them."

I snort silently at her explanation. Control us was a bit too strong a term. The Queen's Call prevented us from leaving the Nest unless she let us, and she could call us back at anytime. We fed her because we'd be eaten if we didn't.

Hiccup still didn't seem convinced with Astrid's explanation, but before he could say anything else she turned and started to leave. "Come on! We have to tell your Dad!" (…why would she tell Hiccup's sire? Maybe he was a human of importance?)

Fear shot through Hiccup like an arrow, making me tense up instinctively. "NO!" He rushed in front of Astrid to stop her. "No…if…if we tell Dad, then the townspeople will kill Toothless. We have to think this through."

I was all for not being killed, though I still don't quite understand what it is she thought telling someone about the Queen would accomplish.

She gave Hiccup a slightly shocked look. "We just found the very thing that Vikings have been looking for since Vikings first settled on Berk and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon!" (my affinity for the girl ebbed, I was NOT a pet!)

"Yes," said Hiccup, conviction evident.

Astrid seemed to deflate, seemingly impressed at him standing up for himself. (I know I was) "So, what do we do?"

"Give me until morning, I'll think of something," said Hiccup. Based on his feelings, he didn't really think he would.

"Alright," conceded Astrid. "And one more thing.

WHAM!

I look up just to see Hiccup furiously rubbing his shoulder. _"Never trust a female,"_ I note, with a slight grin.

"That was for kidnapping me!" Astrid declared, glaring daggers at Hiccup. Actually, that was my fault, but I'm not going to mention this fact (not that she would understand me even if I did).

Hiccup tossed me a glance, both pleading and accusing at the same time. I shrug at him. He'll live. He then turns to look back at Astrid who is now sporting a rather sheepish demeanor.

"And this…" she pulled him in close, planting a kiss on his lips, "is for everything else."

Hiccup was stupefied. Stupefied and giddy and dazed and…Well, this wasn't exactly going to help him think of what to do tomorrow. (whatever was going to happen) He wasn't thinking period. He just stood there motionless as Astrid left and I sidled up to him. A goofy grin on his face, blushing. (stupid mammalian hormones)

Thinking about it for a moment, I decide to help him out of his trance.

This meant throwing him into a lake.

Sputtering, he shot out of the cool water, giving me a crossed look that was somewhat funny, considering who was giving it. "That wasn't needed, Toothless."

"_Yes, but it amused me."_ Trying to help lighten his mood, which was turning south from his previous high. I light a brush to help him stay warm and get dry. Letting him think. I settle myself around him.

"What am I going to do Toothless?" he asked after a few minutes. "I can't really kill a dragon." Which dragon? Is that what all this fuss has been about? "Especially not after seeing why they steal our food….."

I give him a sympathetic prumm. The best I could manage under the circumstance. I honestly wished I could tell him what I really wanted to say. That if he had to kill to save himself I'd understand. I didn't really like the thought of my Hiccup killing another dragon, but the thought of him dying was a million times worse.

Somehow, this boy had managed to worm himself into my heart. (a fact that I was…..somewhat okay with)

"If only…." he trails off. Giving a shake of his head, he gets up. "I'd better get back before someone notices I'm gone…." He puts his hand on my head, and I rub against it affectionately. (pride be damned)

"See you tomorrow…." There's an unspoken 'maybe' that hangs in the air.

* * *

Sleep came hard that night, despite my long flight. Worry over Hiccup plagued me. If he did die…..

I really didn't want to think about it.

Eventually I did manage to get some semblance of sleep. Often interrupted by nightmares.

Of the Queen, poking her massive head into the ravine. _"Don't think you can escape me, Nameless. No dragon can."_

Of numberless Vikings trailing down the cliffs, demanding my blood.

Of Hiccup….bleeding out on the rocks. The victim of his own people. Persecuted for helping me. Despite his life's blood flowing out of him, fear clutching his chest, he kept repeating something. "I'm sorry, Toothless. Help me. Help me…"

I start awake as I realize that I do actually feel Hiccup's fear. So strong that it was tangible. The fear of the hunted.

I don't think, just act. Launching myself at the cliffs that have for so long kept me imprisoned. They would not hold me any longer! They would not keep me from Hiccup!

I feel myself starting to slide down, but manage to get a hold, hauling myself out. Even then I don't stop, ignoring my body's demands to rest. To take a breath. I rush into the forest, my hearts beats linking up with my feet.

Dragons were not designed for extended runs. I could feel unused muscles complaining at the work, but ignored them as well. I would not stop! I ran faster than any dragon has before. Body twisting and turning through the trees, occasionally flapping upward to get me over larger obstacles.

At any other time, I would have given pause to what I was about to do. That it was unwise to enter the Viking village in plain daylight. It was insane. Suicidal.

I didn't give it so much as a thought. Too consumed by fear and anger that I did not even think except for one thought. _'Hold on Hiccup! Please, hold on!'_

As I entered the village, I heard a loud commotion coming from the Viking's stadium. The sounds of a snarling Nightmare and the murmuring of hundreds of people.

Those I ignored, focusing on the fear coming from the stadium instead.

My Hiccup's fear.

I dash, reaching the stadium at the speed of fear, and take a split second to take in the situation. People lolling about the stadium (why weren't they doing something!), the hulking form of a Nightmare, taloned foot hold something down.

Someone down.

A furious shriek cuts through my throat as I leap toward the stadium's caged top, tearing through it as if it were paper with my flame. I tackle the Nightmare on the back, trying to get him off my Hiccup. _"OFF HIM OR I'LL TEAR OFF BOTH YOUR WINGS!"_

The Nightmare rolls, letting go of Hiccup in the process. Trying to shake me off, as he eventually does, catching me on my back, and snapping at me with his jaws. _"DON'T INTERFERE! I'LL KILL THE TREACHEROUS WRETCH!"_

"_NEVER!"_ I scream, managing to position my legs under him, and throwing him across the stadium. He gets up again quickly, trying to get at Hiccup again, who is right behind me.

"_BACK OFF!"_ I snarl. _"TOUCH HIM AGAIN, AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR WINGS AND LEGS! THEN FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!"_ I really would have.

The Nightmare realizes I really meant my threat, slinking away. I feel as Hiccup comes up beside me (alive, he's alive) and starts to push against me. "Toothless, you need to run! Go!" The Vikings, who were quite willing not to sacrifice themselves to save Hiccup, obviously thought that it was worth it to catch a Night Fury.

I ignored him, anger casting everything in red. I pick out the strongest looking of the lot, a large man with a huge red beard and larger ax, and dashed out to meet him. Batting aside a Viking with a single forepaw, and knocking away two on either side with my tail. Then, once I'm close enough, I pounce. Wrenching the ax out of the man's hand, and pining him below me. He's strong, managing to catch me by the neck, and keeping me from tearing off his head.

I feel my anger bubble up in my throat, preparing to acquaint this human with blue flame, when something sounds above the roaring in my ears that demanded blood.

"NO!" screamed Hiccup. The pure anguish coming from him stopping me. This human, this man, was important to him. If I killed him…

I stop the fire, turning to give Hiccup a sorry look.

That was a mistake.

The human, noticing my distraction, gave me a hard wallop with his fist, stunning me for a instant, just as the other humans reached us.

I was so very tired…


	13. Dragons

**Author's Note: For most, summer is a time when you have more free time.**

**Then there's me. Who lives on a farm. And am usually out on it for an average of four hours a day. Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: 'CENSORED!'**

* * *

Unbidden, memories of days long past came. Days when I was only a hatchling, and small and naïve. Days when I thought the Queen as more of a mother than any other dragon. (having been hatched to a surrogate dragon dame who had cared much more for her own hatchlings than me) Days of play and fun. Days of games and wrestling with others, instead of the fiercer disputes that marred adulthood.

This was not a friendly game, probably ten fully (heavy!) grown Vikings holding me pinned to the ground, but it did remind of the playful piles I used to indulge in my youth….. (maybe a bit softer, they didn't have claws, thank Odin)

When did I start thinking like an ancient dragon? I was still in my prime! Although I certainly didn't feel like it at the moment. I was so tired…..

Distantly, I heard Hiccup screaming, pleading my captives to let me go. His desperation rolling off of him in waves, but even that felt muted. I was spent.

"Put him in with the others," I heard the man that I had nearly killed say. His disdain of me was evident. He then turned and stalked towards Hiccup, grabbing him by his arm and leading him roughly away.

I tried to stand at that. Still wanting to protect my Hiccup, but can't even muster the strength to lift up even an inch. The effort caused spots to fill my vision.

Soon the humans starting shackling me. Taking care that there was at least four people at one time as they went about applying the straps. Honestly, I thought it a waste of effort. I couldn't escape now, even if I wanted to. Last of all, they placed a strong leather cord around my muzzle, so I couldn't breath my flame.

As soon as they were finished, they dragged me through one of large doors of the stadium, leading me deep underground. Through corridors carved into the stone that must have taken a generation (a human generation) to make. A constant drip, drip, sound that I imagine would drive me insane eventually (if I lived long enough for that to happen). The smell of dragons and flames was overwhelming (not to mention dragon….errr. Well, they obviously didn't clean the pins very often). In it's own way, it rather reminded me of the Nest. A bad way. They, eventually, stopped, placing me in a cell, and, before leaving, gave me a few swift kicks to the sides to remember them by.

As soon as they were gone, an achingly familiar voice sounded. _"Nameless? Is that you?"_

Of all the dragons I might have expected in this predicament, she was only seconded by the Queen. _'Birdeye?'_ I tried to ask, but muzzled as I was it came out as an unintelligible mumble.

Birdeye was one of the few dragons in the Nest I would dare label as 'friend'. We had been near inseparable in our hatchling days. Why was she….

Fortunately, another voice answered her question for me. Albeit, in far less kind a manner than I would have liked. _"Ha! That's Nameless alright! Serves him right, getting caught by these savages. Keeping me from that human boy like that." _A snort. "_Very unbecoming of a dragon."_

Despite my tiredness, I found that I could still growl.

"_Oh, shut up Fireworm!"_ growled Birdeye. _"Especially if it was that one boy we've been telling you about. The one who gives nice scratches."_ (I blinked, trying to imagine Hiccup giving Birdeye scratches. More importantly, her letting him give her scratches)

A humph was the only reply that came from Fireworm.

"_Yeah,"_ agreed another voice, sounding rather thick. _"And with Kitty grass. Dear, sweet, Kitty grass…"_ (I guess anyone would want to be drunk in this kind of situation)

"_Hmph! He not sssso nice. Ssscaring usss with that eel," _commented yet another voice. Which was soon answered by one similar to itself._ "He got it out though, and gave ussss sssome tasty fish. Sssso maybe he not ssso bad…" "Yessss he isss! I don't care if he did give ussss fish, he could have killed usss!"_ (without even seeing them, I knew it was a Zippleback)

"_Nameless,"_ continued Birdeye, pointedly ignoring the other two (or one….Zipplebacks are confusing) arguing, _"Why did you save the boy? He….he smells a bit like you. I noticed it the second time I was in the ring with him, but I didn't know why….thought I was imagining it."_

Even if I could answer, I wasn't quite sure what I'd say. How did I go about explaining Hiccup to other dragons? Suddenly, I was thankful for my muzzle. I had an excuse not to say.

Unfortunately, someone else made the connection. _"He had on a fake tailfin and saddle when I saw him in the ring,"_ noted Fireworm. _"He's probably letting the boy ride him."_

You could have heard a scale drop, so thick was the silence. My opinion of the muzzle made a sudden 360. I hated how I couldn't explain that without Hiccup I'd never fly again. How nice he was. How…how…

I sigh dejectedly as Birdeye asks me if it's true. Slowly, I give an affirmative growl.

"_Well, better that boy than one of those other male waste piles,"_ comments Birdeye, shocking everyone, including me. _"Besides the warrior female (who has a very strong arm, may I add), he's the only one who smells halfway decent around here."_

Even more to my surprise, the other's start arguing the merits of other Viking youths. Maybe captivity had made them insane?

Then again, I befriended Hiccup without being caged (at least not in the conventional way) so maybe all of us were insane.

The sound of steps stopped the heated debate, causing everyone to regard the entrance warily.

Well, most everyone. I was so bound up and tired I couldn't quite move enough to see. Fortunately, my ears worked just fine.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea," commented a husky male voice uneasily.

"Do you want the Night Fury to die!" snapped a very familiar female voice. "At least, before he….it gets in the ring? Imagine the glory that would go to whoever gets to slay it."

The other chuckled, "Think that's going to be you, now that Hiccup's gone completely off the rocker?"

"I…I wouldn't say no to the chance."

Then they stepped into sight. Astrid and someone I was fairly sure was shaking as he held my tail. She was carrying a basketful of fish.

"Go ahead throw the beast its last meal," said the man snobbishly.

Astrid gave him a look that would skin a dragon at twenty yards. "And how do you think he'll eat them with his mouth muzzled. Suck them in through his nose?"

"Not my problem. That muzzle is staying where it is."

"What? Are you scared of the big bad Night Fury?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" screamed the man. "But, I'm not risking losing another finger to these wretched beasts."

"Then let me do it," said Astrid reasonably. When the man looked at her she supplied, "Look at it, it couldn't attack if it wanted to." (which was true) "Plus, it'll give me a chance to look for any good kill spots."

The man thought for a minute, before giving another chuckle. "Sure, your fingers, your problem." With that, he leaned against a nearby wall. "But I want to watch."

Astrid looked like she might disagree with him being here, but must have decided she'd push far enough. Opening the cell door.

I give a halfhearted growl, mostly to keep up the pretense of ferociousness than any real malice, but it came out as more of a gurgle. The smell of food was making me drool.

Slowly, Astrid came up to me, basket in one hand, knife in the other. She set the basket in front of my snout, making my eyes cross from the smell (nothing ever smelt so good at the moment), and grabbed the muzzle with her now free hand. Giving two hard yanks, she rips it off.

Immediately, I dig in, shoving my entire snout into the basket at an odd angle, due to my bonds. Nothing ever tasted so good, but it was not to last. There weren't that many fish.

Again, Astrid came up close to my snout, and I made the pretence of being distracted with the basket, I did not want the girl to be caught for her kindness. Quick as a whip, the girl moves in, clamping the muzzle on soundly between heartbeats. I might not have been able to stop her if I wanted to.

Almost just as quickly, she gave me a small scratch behind my ears, the most she could do with someone watching.

She turned to level a glare at the guard, who was still smirking, but before she could say anything else, a loud racket started down the hall. The sound of men and chains. (what? Didn't they think I was bound enough already?) Astrid was out of the cage before I could blink.

"What's going on here?" asked the man in front of the procession.

The guard seemed speechless, apparently thinking he was guilty of something, but Astrid had no such reservations. "Giving the beast some food. He wouldn't be fair game in the ring otherwise."

The man shook his head mangy head. "This devil's not going for the ring. Stoic told me to load him on boat, now."

The color practically drained from the girl's face. "T-their going to drown him?"

I too had gone queasy at that statement. From what little I know of Vikings, they only drown dragon's who had killed more than three recruits in training. Denying them, what they consider, a better death as a Viking's kill.

Drowning, I could imagine, was not a pleasant and slow way to die.

Apparently not noticing Astrid's sudden discomfort, the man shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, Stoic just told me to put him in the boat harness, and go back to the meet hall. Has something special planned for this demon, I imagine. Maybe say what he plans to do with that runt of his, Hiccup."

My heart skipped a small bit, my concern for my own self being lessened as I thought of what may happen to my Hiccup. To have him punished because of me….


	14. Boat

**Author's Note: I'm lazy, I'm busy, I lack motivation, take your pick. I'm sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: "waving hands in a mystic manner" You will forget that it has been two weeks since an update…..and you will send the author cash….lots and lots of cash.**

* * *

There was good news, bad news, and worse news.

The good news was the fact that their boat harness (which they put me in once we reached the docks) was somewhat less restrictive than the bonds they had me in before. The entire thing set on a large square piece of wood, with two large metal arches that pinned my wings against my body, several cords preventing me from going forward, and several more improvised cords to keep my tail in check. Seeming to be a bit overly large for my size, and it had taken them quite a while to adjust it so that it could fit me. (it had obviously not been made for a dragon of my proportions in mind, more likely it was made for a Grunkle) Even then, it still allowed for me to wiggle a bit, and the fish Astrid gave me helped to revitalize me a bit. Given some time, I might be able to break the bonds.

The bad news, they obviously realized this fact as well. I was under an armed (and, for a Viking, armed means three swords, a battle ax, two war hammers, several knives, several bola, ect., ect., for each) escort. They would cut my throat if even one band broke. (interesting question, die now or later)

But that wasn't the worse news. The worse came the second they dragged me out of the underground and into the light.

As the overwhelming despair that wasn't my own clenched at my hearts. It was the despair of one forced to watch as their world caved in around them, unable to even shout for help. Of one who has lost it all and doesn't know what left to hang on to.

It was the first time I feared that the one that would harm Hiccup, was Hiccup. Remembering how I had felt nearly the same once I learned that I'd never fly again, hurling myself at the cliffs with reckless abandoned. If Hiccup had similar thoughts…

But Hiccup wasn't like that (I hope). He wouldn't just throw his life away trying something stupid…..

We were both so dead.

As they finally lifted me into the boat, I cast out my gaze, trying to find Hiccup. To try and tell him it wasn't his fault. If anything, it was mine. If it weren't for me he would never have been it this situation. If he had just killed me that first time…..

I never though that I'd ever wish for death, but if it'd save him this pain I felt from him…..maybe it'd be okay. Drowning was a slow way to die though, I decided. Better to make it fast.

I tense my legs, preparing to make a sudden lunge forward, that would most likely break at least a few of my bonds, prompting my quick a sudden demise at the edge of steel, but was stopped as another brace was placed around my neck, similar to the ones I've seen on some farmers' horses. This one attached by thick chains to the base.

One look at those, and I knew I'd be wasting my time trying to break free. (and trying would only make the last few hours of my life very painful ones)

And there was the red beard man again, getting closer to my muzzled jaws than any of the other humans had dared.

I hated this man, probably as much as he hated me. Somehow, I knew all this, my capture (of course), being brought to the boat, and, most importantly, Hiccup's distress lay on his shoulders.

Given one chance and there would be no more mercy from me.

"Lead us home, demon," he spat.

'_I think that title better fits you.' _I thought, even as I turned his words over in my head. Take us home? What does that mean?

Realization hit me like Hiccup's bola. Why Hiccup didn't want to tell his father (who, after looking at the red beard man closely, was probably my captor), the reason they had put me in a different harness (one that offered me to move my head freely), and even the general direction we were sailing in.

We were going to the Nest.

Drowning didn't so bad anymore.

* * *

It was strange, in a way, how what would only take an hour or so at most on wings would take several by sailing. Strange in a rather unpleasant way. I wondered if the anticipation would manage to kill me first.

…..There's an idea, try to induce a heart attack. Not a practical idea, but still… Anything was better than going back.

It really didn't bear thinking about how the Queen would react once we got there. At the best of times, she was unpredictable, considering that I managed to escape from her (something no dragon has ever managed before) there was no telling how her reaction to me coming back (less than a day later, no less) would be.

It couldn't be positive though.

Then, just like that, I saw the thick mist in front of the boat, the twisting tendrils beckoning like doomed spirits who wish for company. The stone pillars looming like eternity.

I duck my head as we enter, ignoring the restless murmuring of the rest of the crew (apparently even they were beginning to understand the danger), trying to make my mind smaller. Draw less attention to myself. Hide, knowing that I couldn't.

A small twitch was the only warning I had before my mind exploded.


	15. Queen

**Author's Note: Whoever hasn't gone this long between updates throw the first stone….."is pelted"**

**Disclaimer: Nah, nah, nah, nah, can't touch this!**

* * *

Imagine, if you can, flying in the middle of a raging storm. Heavy rain pounding you, trying to drive you into the hungry sea. Each boom of thunder is like a blow from a Viking war hammer. The air so thick that your lungs feel like they've turned to lead. Fear that at each breath a bolt of lightning will finally strike you. You start to feel very small indeed. It takes every fiber of your will just to stay aloft. To not let the storm take you.

Give that storm will and malice, condense it all within your head, and you can begin to imagine how I felt as the Queen focused all of her attention on me. Instincts screaming to roll, to wail, in agony at the presence of such a foreign and vast intruder, but unable to do so. Before I could even register the pain, the Queen seized control of my body, demanding it's return to her. My wings pressed hard against my restraints uselessly, trying to fly despite the bonds, my head moving on its own towards the Nest despite my protest.

I had no time to lament my loss of control though, as I felt the Queen tearing through my head with the delicacy of a pack of Terrors on a carcass. Looking for how, how I had escaped, what I'd been doing in my absence, everything. I could hide nothing, it was all I could do to keep my sanity intact through the onslaught (even then, I'll probably have nightmares for weeks to come….Ha! How optimistic, as if I even have a day left.).

_'How…interesting,' _crooned the Queen in my head, an oddly playful sounding lilt in her tone (the kind of cat with a live mouse playful). _'Cavorting with a disgusting human child, how unlike you Nameless.'_

Despite my oppressed state, I felt a stir of anger rise up inside me. Whether at her insult at Hiccup, or her calling me by my dragon name (which was more of a title the Queen gave all Night Furies), I wasn't sure.

_'…My…name,'_ even forming words had become difficult, _'..isn't….Nameless! My…name is Toothless!'_ Despite the ridiculousness of the name (anyone with eyes could clearly see I had teeth), it was a great deal better than the one the Queen had given me.

And it had been given by my Hiccup.

There was a significant pause, then I heard something I'd never heard before. (or anyone had heard before probably)

The Queen was laughing. It was a completely insane laugh and sounded like the crushing of bones, but it was a laugh._ 'Toothless, Nameless, Spineless, Useless, it matters not what you're called. Human, dragon, Queen, it matters not what you are. All that matters in the end is death. Death for you, death for the pathetic band of wingless warriors bringing you to me, even death for your precious boy.'_

Inwardly, I stiffened. _'He…. isn't with us…, he's beyond… your.. hold.'_ The logic was feeble even to me.

Again, a chuckle. _'Nameless, Nameless, Nameless, you know better than that. Nothing is beyond my reach. I wonder how I should eat him? I've always preferred having live food, how they tickle going down, but I maybe I should tenderize him a bit first. Maybe take it a limb at a…'_

'_DON'T YOU DARE!'_ Even I was surprised by the fury I felt.

So to, apparently, was the Queen, as I felt her hold slip for a second, only to rebound with enough force to feel like thirty Grunkles were being dropped on me.

'_**DON'T PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO!'**_

As my world faded to black, I overheard the Queen mumble, _'The problem with Night Furies, is that they think too much.'_

* * *

A jolt brought me back to reality. Motion on either side of me as registering to my dim senses first as the Vikings leapt off the boat. For a second, I wondered if the Vikings were planning on swimming, before I finally noticed the looming mountain that was the Nest.

I was alert in an instant, again struggling against my bounds. A part of me rejoicing at the fact that I had control over my body, while at the same time I wondered why the Queen had let it go. (not that it mattered in any case)

Realizing the futility of my struggles I stopped (deciding that if I was going to die, I was at least going to do my best to give the Queen indigestion on the way down). Instead I watched as the Vikings went about there business, unloading large wooden beams from the boats and assembling them into catapults with practiced precision. Trying to distract myself, I wondered at their purpose. In a dense dragon attack they could be deadly, but positioned as they were all the would hit was the Nest itself.

Which, apparently, was the point. As Viking leader gave a shout, the catapults unloaded their volley, striking rock against rock in an ear piercing screech. Fortunately for the Vikings (and my ears), the first volley had manage to break into one of the many tunnels of the Nest.

A pause, apparently none of the Vikings wanted to be the first into the dark, then the leader hefted his axe and charged.

'_ANGRY! SHE IS ANGRY! DESERT!'_ Came the caterwauling of dragons as they streamed out of the recently opened passage, hundreds of others fleeing from the other exits. (longingly I looked up at them, wishing I could do the same) If they even noticed the Vikings on their way out, they gave no sign.

In a round about way, I suppose, the Vikings got their wish. All the Dragons were gone from the Nest. Save two.

The mountain bulged outward, striking with hundreds time more force than the Viking had managed with their catapults, as the Queen made her entrance.


	16. Fire and Water

**Author's Note: **Here it is! I've been again inspired by this Movie. You can bet I was one of the first in line to get a copy when it came out on video.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON…..a movie copy of it, at least…

* * *

"_**TRAITORS! BETRAYERS! I'LL EAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"**_ roared the Queen with such force that my teeth started to vibrate.

Instinctively I tensed, shutting my eyes tight against an expected mental assault.

This, fortunately, wasn't the case. It took me a moment to realize that the Queen hadn't been addressing me with that roar.

She was screaming at the fleeing dragons.

'_Mutiny?'_ It was the only thing that made sense, except that it didn't really make any sense. Dragons have a very healthy sense of self preservation and abandoning the Queen, who could draw them back to the Nest even if they didn't want to, was Not a good idea.

Except they weren't coming back. The Queen's mind was vast, but even she couldn't control thousands of dragons all at the same time. Plus, for the first time, she seem…disoriented. Shifting her attention between the fleeing dragons, to the Vikings on the beach, to me, and back. She didn't seem to know where to start.

Fortunately for her, the Vikings made the choice obvious. After a startled retreat (which had they any sense of self preservation they would have kept doing), they all started shouting, firing their catapults at the Queen.

Which proves that Viking are the dumbest humans in the world. The boulders bounced off her hide like suicidal flies. She didn't even truly notice the assault until one managed to strike her in the face. The only thing that managed to accomplish was getting her attention.

"_YOU DIE FIRST!" _she roared, crushing the nearest catapult like one crushes a bug.

It was then, that the Vikings finally realized the impossibility of taking on this moving mountain of muscles and scales, and did something that Vikings have never ever done in their entire history.

They tried to flee back to their boats.

"_YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME THAT EASILY!"_ cried the Queen again, her words carried along by a raging inferno that echoed out of her mouth towards the boats. Towards me.

It was like I had entered Hellheim early, flames catching fire to the specially treated, supposedly fire-proof, wood of the Viking ships. It was nothing short of divine intervention (now if only they would get me out of this mess completely) that the ship I was on wasn't immediately reduced to cinders. Even more so the leather of my flight saddle and fin (although I would have been more appreciative if it had burned off this infuriating muzzle). As a dragon, I had no real fear of fire, but the smoke felt like it was starting to choke my lungs, and an ominous creaking had started that could only be coming from the burning mast. The mast that would no doubt end up falling on top of me.

My body again tried to fight against my bounds, even as my mind finally gave up. Even if by some miracle I did manage to get out of my restraints, what would be the point? I would still end up dead, either eaten by the Queen or killed as the final act of some stupid Viking who wanted the glory of killing a Night Fury as he entered Valhalla. There came a time when you just give up the ghost. To just accept your fate. To..

'_TOOTHLESS!'_ came a voice screeching through my head like a Viking call to arms. One that was kind and familiar, and could never be the Queen. Which really only left one person it could be.

'_HICCUP!' _I cried out with both mind and muzzled voice. His fresh sense of determination and defiance relighting my own; even as I considered how in the universe's infinite humor he could be here. I strained my watering (mostly due to smoke I told myself) eyes to try to see through the sheets of flames, but only managed to see several small shapes that were circling one much larger one that was obviously the Queen. One of them suddenly broke off from the others and headed in my direction.

With a quick flap, Birdeyes suddenly burst through the flames carrying both Astrid an Hiccup (!) on her back. At any other time, I probably have questioned the complete impossibility of this. That Birdeyes had willingly carried not one but two humans on her back, back to the Nest where she would know that the Queen would kill her on sight, but, really, that amazement was sidelined by the fact that Hiccup was here.

That he was jumping off Birdeyes back. That he was promising me that he'd get me out of here. That he'd removed my muzzle and was trying to pry the chains out of the wood with a piece of metal (that had to have been scalding hot from the fire). Right now, I wanted him to be here more than anything, but also wanted him as far away as possible. I could tell that he'd wasn't going to manage to get me free, he didn't have the strength, but I somehow could roar at him to go.

Then, somehow, we were both in the air. It took me a moment to actually realize that we weren't flying, but had instead been catapulted from the ship by the Queen's foot (purposeful or not, I can't be sure), father away into deeper water. Hiccup managing to hold onto one of the rails and staying with me for the entire, unorthodox, flight.

It was only once I'd hit the water, all the colder from having just come from a raging inferno, that I realized that the device I was in was going to serve it's original purpose after all. I was going to drown.

And even still, there was Hiccup, having lost his metal pole, but still trying to pull free the chains with his bare hands. It was right then, that I finally saw him as a Viking. But not the dragon's blood thirsty Viking that I was taught they were, but all the stupid, stubborn, bravery that had made Vikings a match for even the mightiest of dragons was right there beside me, trying to save me. I couldn't let him do that, let him die for me. Desperately, I shook my head around, trying to dislodge him, but human lungs were not as deep as those of a dragon. Within seconds, I started to see the light go out of his eyes as they closed, his struggles less fevered, his mind going dimmer, and his body going slack. But he still clung to the chains, still refused to let go even through unconsciousness. It was only when something large grabbed him that his grip finally give out.

I let out a gurgled cry, thinking for one horrified instant that a shark or some similar underwater beast had taken him, until I saw the heavy brown cloak (not a very practical thing to wear underwater), and strands of fiery red hair that I realized that Hiccup was safe. At least, for the moment. With that thought in mind, I felt myself start to ebb as well. Normally, a dragon could hold it's breath for over an hour if necessary, but I had not had a chance to grab a breath before I'd gone under and what air I had in my lungs was filled with smoke. I'd not last much longer, but somehow that was okay. Having Hiccup be with me was it's own breath of fresh air, the cold water a numbing bed.

I started to nod off, almost ready to breathe in that pleasant numbing water and finally end it, but life had another idea. My eyes shot open at the sudden current crashing into my face, staring at the man who had created it, the man who had saved Hiccup when I couldn't, the man who had started this whole mess to begin with. My anger at him from what seemed a lifetime ago came rushing at me with full force, but tempered by the knowledge that this man had saved Hiccup. That, despite his actions, their seemed to be a genuine part of him that cared about his son. I was not connected to him like I was with Hiccup, but looking in his eyes, I think I saw similar thoughts running through his mind as well.

With a sudden move, he gripped the edges of the collar around my neck, and, exerting more force than any man should be able to underwater, broke them at their couplings. Again we just stared at each other, not especially knowing what to think. I was free and he was vulnerable, but like his son before him, I could never kill one who just freed me. With the smallest of snarls, I shot myself up, grabbing onto that cloak of his and carrying us both out of the water. Unto a nearby spit of rock where I could see Hiccup pacing nervously.

I let the large Viking go nearer the water and flap past Hiccup to stand on a higher portion of the rock. I watched as the dragons that had been held captive by the Vikings only this morning fought against their worst fear to protect those same captors, already two of their number down. One young Viking boy going so far as to be on the Queen's head and smashing his hammer repeatedly into the eyes on her right side. The Queen having gone insane in her rage, only being coherent enough to scream obscenities at her attackers, but unable to focus enough to make the dragons bow to her mind. It was complete and utter madness.

Yet, somehow, it was a madness that seemed very appealing as I took in my first breath of crisp air. Both fire and water had purged me of any fear, leaving only the cold steel of determination to see this to the end, for better or worse. Turning to Hiccup, I could see and feel that he felt the same.

"Right," was his only word as he jumped up on my back. Readying for what would likely be our first and only fight together. Only one doubt lingered in his mind. The cause stopping us before we could start.

"Hiccup!" shouted Hiccup's sire, grabbing hold of Hiccup's hand. Something about the man's expression told me he did not mean to prevent his son, but just had something he had to say. "I'm…sorry. For for everything," he stuttered, probably not used to saying such things.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Hiccup, thinking on all the lies and secrets and mistakes that he'd made.

"You don't have to go up there." (I wondered if he was watching the same fight, what else could we do?)

Some of Hiccup's wry humor came out. "We're Viking's, it's an occupational hazard."

Briefly, I thought I saw a glimmer of recognition from those words, before he continued, placing his other hand on Hiccup's arm. "I'm proud to call you my son."

I almost reeled at the impact that such simple words had on Hiccup. It was like a weight that not even I, being in Hiccup's mind, had known was so heavy was lifted. "Thanks, Dad," Hiccup only managed to choke out. He gave me one look to reorient himself, then we were off. Flapping up and up, drying both of us off as we ascended.


End file.
